Destino
by Miss of Darkness
Summary: Viver no Digimundo podia ser mais fácil do que parecia. 2º lugar no I Challenge de Drabbles do fórum Twilight Haters Brasil.


**Destino**

Viver no Digimundo podia ser mais fácil do que parecia

Nome da autora: Letícia Andrade

Apelido: Miss of Darkness/Lily

Challenge: I de Drabbles

Fandom escolhido: Digimon (Saga Adventure 01)

Tema geral: cotidiano (ou a quebra dele)

Sub-temas: Escolha, Coincidência, Marca e Laço.

Betagem: S. Miyazawa

**1. Escolha**

Quando Taichi se deitou na cama naquela tarde do dia 1º de agosto, ele sentiu sua vida voltando a ter foco. Ele não sabia por que estava ali, ou como havia retornado. As imagens estavam confusas, lembrava apenas de Etemon sendo sugado pelo portal, um vento forte e BANG, lá estava Odaiba.

Mas era bom, no fim das contas. Não teria mais que dormir na relva dura, ou sair correndo a cada perigo, nem se meter em emboscadas. Não precisaria mais procurar comida, nem realizar provas de coragem, nem sequer PENSAR no que era a coragem. Agora sua vida voltaria ao normal: férias, futebol, televisão, computador. Depois do verão, viriam as aulas, os clubes, as lições de casa... tudo como deveria ser. E sua vida em casa também seria a mesma: arrumar sua cama, brigar para poder tomar banho, levar a gatinha para passear. Cuidar de Hikari. Ela logo ficaria boa, e os dois poderiam brincar de novo, até. Ah, sua doce rotina.

Então, por que ele ainda sentia aquela sensação de que estava deixando de fazer algo?

Remexeu-se inquieto na cama, encarando a parede. Logo atrás de si, Hikari pegava Koromon no colo e o jogava para o alto, como se fosse uma bola grande e rosada. Koromon parecia gostar daquilo, ele estava se divertindo tanto.

Mas Koromon não poderia ficar ali para sempre, podia? Ele também tinha uma casa, uma rotina, uma vida. Ele tinha que proteger o Digimundo. Ele havia treinado duro para isso.

"Maninho, algum problema?" – Hikari perguntou, ao ver o corpo de Taichi se arquear na cama, o irmão se abraçando.

"Nada, Hikari, nada. Estou bem".

Foi quando a garota saiu do quarto e resolveu ligar a TV. E ele viu. Digimons espalhados pelo mundo humano. Caos, desordem.

A missão não tinha terminado, afinal.

E quando Koromon digievoluiu para Agumon, quando a luta começou, quando um novo portal surgiu, Taichi percebeu o que devia ser feito.

Deixou Hikari triste, olhando para o céu, encarando o irmão que sumia, perdido no nada.

Taichi havia feito sua escolha. O Digimundo precisava dele, Agumon precisava dele. ELE precisava do Digimundo também.

O cotidiano das lutas não era de tudo ruim, afinal. E sabe de uma? Já estava começando a ficar chato, mesmo.

**2. Coincidência**

Tokomon podia até ser o mais inocente dos digimons, ou o mais demorado para crescer e digievoluir. Mas Tokomon não era burro. E ele sabia MUITO bem que PicoDevimon não estava ali por um mero acaso.

E ele detestava PicoDevimon.

Não que ele pudesse provar as más intenções daquela bolinha preta mal-encarada. Mas ele tinha raiva de como o Digimon estava O TEMPO TODO por perto de Takeru, sempre incitando conflitos, sempre dizendo o que Takeru queria ouvir. Como ele conhecia Takeru tão bem? Como ele conseguia manipular Takeru tão bem?

Ele queria acabar com PicoDevimon.

Pouco a pouco, Tokomon sentiu seu mundo desmoronar. Takeru começou a ficar mais distante, mais grosseiro, até mais egoísta. Não existiam mais brincadeiras, Takeru não ria mais. Parecia até que a vida era outra. E PicoDevimon sempre estava lá, _coincidentemente _sabendo o que acontecia, sempre informando o paradeiro e a situação de Yamato.

Tokomon sabia, de toda forma, que aquilo não era coincidência. E ele se sentia culpado por isso. Ele queria atacar PicoDevimon.

E quanto Takeru gritou com ele, quando ambos brigaram, Tokomon sentiu que era _exatamente _o que PicoDevimon queria. Não era uma coincidência, o Digimon tramou tudo para aquele momento. Acabar com a amizade. Levar o garoto pra longe. Acabar com TUDO que os dois tinham, sem dó nem piedade.

Tokomon se deitou no chão, chorando, sem saber o que fazer. E já não queria acabar com PicoDevimon. Não queria mais nada. Sem Takeru, a vida de Tokomon era sem sentido.

Até que Taichi apareceu no horizonte, e Tokomon lembrou que ainda havia esperanças. Esperanças nas coincidências. Nas VERDADEIRAS coincidências, como Taichi.

Ele ia destruir PicoDevimon, ou qualquer coisa que estivesse manipulando-o Takeru. Só aí sim sua vida voltaria a ser como devia ser.

**3. Marca**

Levantar, sorrir, mandar.

Andar, gracejar, ter todos os seus desejos atendidos.

Aquela SIM era a vida que Mimi deveria ter. E não sair andando pelo Digimundo, passando fome e sede, dormindo ao relento e vendo aquelas lutas tão horríveis acontecerem.

Mimi sempre soube que nascera para ser princesa. E já que não o podia ser no mundo real, seria no Digimundo. E NADA tiraria esse privilégio que ela conseguira.

E era uma vida relativamente fácil de viver. Todos estavam aos seus pés, teria todos os seus desejos atendidos, e suas roupas seriam sempre lindas e belas. Ela só teria que cantar em troca, e é claro que ela jamais cantaria. Quando ela cantasse, sua vida de princesa acabaria, e ela teria que voltar à velha rotina de andar, lutar, sofrer. Não, ela continua princesa. Como princesa, ela seria feliz. Isso, ela seria feliz. Ela nunca mais ia se machucar.

"Eu te odeio, Mimi!"

.

.

.

Então, por que as palavras de Palmon ainda doíam tanto?

Mimi abriu seus olhos pela primeira vez. Ainda era noite, e seu quarto tão enfeitado estava completamente vazio. Taichi, Joe, Agumon, Gomamon, Palmon... estavam todos presos nas masmorras, todos passando frio, fome, desespero... por causa dela.

A quem ela estava querendo enganar? Essa NÃO é a vida que ela queria. Essa NÃO é a vida que ela deveria ter. Mimi não nascera para ser princesa, pelo menos não uma princesa tirana, egoísta e cruel. Não, Mimi nascera para seguir em frente, ajudar os amigos, estar com eles ao seu lado.

Ser princesa também machucava, também deixava marcas, ainda mais profundas do que as de uma simples digiescolhida. E o pior: como princesa, ela estava sozinha.

Talvez fosse hora de ela simplesmente aceitar que sua nova vida de andar, correr, dormir mal e ver lutas era a vida que ela devia seguir. Mesmo que ela se machucasse.

Se bem que ela não se importava em levar algumas marcas desse cotidiano tão adverso. Se ela estivesse com seus amigos, ela ficaria bem.

Foi com esse pensamento que ela cantou no dia seguinte. Mimi Tachikawa estava, finalmente, de volta.

**4. Laço**

Quando Sora resolveu se separar do grupo, Pyomon foi feliz e segura do que estava fazendo. O que pode parecer estranho, porque sempre foi um Digimon carente de atenção e afeto, e em todos os momentos precisava se assegurar de que sua amada Sora também a amava.

Mas, daquela vez, a situação inverteu. Pyomon estava segura de si, enquanto Sora precisava da prova de carinho de todos os amigos. Então, as duas, quebrando a lei natural da união, simplesmente se foram, com a desculpa de que iriam procurar Taichi.

Sora podia ser ingênua, às vezes. Como duvidar da união e da força daquele laço tão forte entre os digiescolhidos? Não era uma questão de sentimento mais forte, ou de educação. Os sete humanos e os sete digimons eram amigos pela convivência. A rotina dura do Digimundo os fizera _criar _aquele laço tão forte, e eles não podiam mais viver sem. COMO Sora não percebeu?

O Digimundo era um mundo selvagem e cruel, até mesmo para ela, que nascera ali, e tinha poderes para espantar alguns perigos. Mas era uma vida boa, uma vida que – ela tinha certeza – todos os digiescolhidos já se habituaram e até gostavam.

Eles tinham o laço da amizade que os faziam sobreviver.

*.*

Algum tempo depois, Pyomon soube que os digiescolhidos quebraram o grupo de vez. Cada um em um lugar, e, por conseqüência, muita coisa dando errado.

Sora começava a perceber, e fazia de tudo para reunir o grupo novamente, porque ela sabia que era o certo. Pyomon ajudou, orgulhosa de sua digiescolhida.

Mas ainda faltava a Sora perceber que ela também precisava do grupo de volta. A menina ainda não amadurecera o bastante para entender que _ela _também se apegara àquela vida de herói.

Que ela era uma heroína.

Pyomon não se importou. Pacientemente, esperou que Sora entendesse o recado que a nova vida estavam querendo passar.

Com Sora, Pyomon tinha o laço da confiança.

*.*

Quando todos os digiescolhidos se reuniram e Sora explicou a função e o significado dos brasões, Pyomon percebeu que, apesar da resistência, Sora tinha chegado lá. E não só ela: todos haviam entendido que, no fim, _queriam_ estar no Digimundo, e todos juntos.

Pyomon, naquele momento, foi quem percebeu que, às vezes, os seres humanos precisam mudar a rotina, quebrar a regra e o costume, e até mesmo mudar, para que pudessem entender as coisas mais simples. Todos haviam se separado, entrado em uma nova vida, mas ainda assim, TUDO voltou ao normal.

E embora Sora ainda não acreditasse que o seu brasão do Amor iria brilhar, Pyomon sabia que era questão de tempo. Ainda mais agora, que tudo estava como jamais deveria ter deixado de ser. Os digiescolhidos valorizavam o cotidiano daquele mundo estranho, e ela tinha certeza que, agora, eles eram tão parte do Digimundo quanto ela.

Pyomon tinha, com todos, o laço da fé. Ela iria acreditar até o fim que eles iam entender.

Viver no Digimundo podia ser mais fácil do que eles pensavam.

**N/A: **Enfim, terminei as fics. São curtinhas, é verdade, mas foi um trabalho DANADO pra conseguir terminar. Eu tinha que fazer, no mínimo, três, e quando cheguei na terceira, senti que, pra finalizar, a quarta seria essencial.

Escolhi Digimon por duas razões: primeiro, porque a Miya, minha beta, meio que "sugeriu" isso, já que ela conhece a segunda razão: eu amo e me dou bem com Digimon. E, no começo, saiu tudo bem... até a segunda drabble O.O

O tema do challenge era "cotidiano", ou a quebra deles. E nesse ponto, Digimon é um pouco infeliz, porque o cotidiano dos digiescolhidos é... lutar. Pra mim, o cotidiano deles é exatamente o incomum: fugir, se esconder, lutar, vencer e toda aquela papagaiada que amamos. Mas falar sobre isso me ia ser complicado, então resolvi que falaria da QUEBRA dessa vida, na parte da saga em que todos se separam e eles percebem que a vida deles tá errada daquele jeito. Tai chega a ter a vida humana de volta, e mesmo assim escolhe voltar. E com todos, a situação é a mesma: mesmo que levem uma vida boa, eles sabem que querem voltar praquela rotina das lutas e da sobrevivência. Foi baseada nisso que escrevi essas quatro drabbles.

Então, espero que gostem!


End file.
